


【瓦列 x 鲁兹】Remains（下）

by Dawnwalker98



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24714319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwalker98/pseuds/Dawnwalker98
Summary: *瓦列 x 鲁兹，副cp毕缪*是同设定下Semper Augustus的副产品*做梦警告！既然已经做梦了，就要一梦到底. jpg*OOC都是我的锅！*引用了出自银英小说原句的部分在最末尾有总结。
Relationships: August Samuel Wahlen/ Cornelius Lutz, Fritz Joseph Bittenfeld/Neidhardt Müller
Kudos: 1





	【瓦列 x 鲁兹】Remains（下）

**Author's Note:**

> *瓦列 x 鲁兹，副cp毕缪
> 
> *是同设定下Semper Augustus的副产品
> 
> *做梦警告！既然已经做梦了，就要一梦到底. jpg
> 
> *OOC都是我的锅！
> 
> *引用了出自银英小说原句的部分在最末尾有总结。

“好了，现在总应该不会再发生上次那种突然间就没信号的故障了。”

从新帝国元年到新帝国次年，是整个帝国军高层都极为忙碌的一段时间。因而距离上次与瓦列进行超远程视讯，其实也是又过了为数不短的一段时日，不过这次倒是变成了鲁兹随同凯撒前往海尼森出行，途中暂留乌鲁瓦希，而瓦列则是留守费沙，带孩子看家。

“毕竟乌鲁瓦希有大型的通讯基站嘛，信号总会好不少的。对了，鲁兹，你在那边还好吗？”

瓦列问候的话刚说完，脸就忽然就从屏幕里被挤出去了一半。

鲁兹差点以为这是信号又断了，刚想愤怒地投诉一下乌鲁瓦希的信号基站，就发现不仅瓦列回来了，屏幕里居然连带着还多了埃里希——原来是之前一直在玩皮球的小瓦列见他爹打通了鲁兹的通讯，就扔下球蹬蹬跑过来也想要看。以至于待在巢中敛着翅膀的火龙不得不将在他腿边乱转的幼崽叼起来抱到身上，才让这巴掌大的屏幕勉强塞下了他们一大一小两个人。

“克涅（Corne），你那里现在是晚上吗？”

鲁兹的名字克涅利斯（Cornelius）由于音节复杂，对于还在学习发音的小孩子来说十分不友好，因而三岁的埃里希总习惯只叫他名字的前一半，也就是Corne，“星星好漂亮。”

“啊？这里的晚上可是又冷又黑——”鲁兹刚想说这哪儿来的星星，居然亮的就连屏幕对面也能看见了，转头透过窗玻璃的折射一看，就发现远处好似真的闪过几丝断断续续的光。

……不会吧？

有着‘神枪手’美名的提督顿时精神一凛，走到阳台的窗帘后，仔仔细细地观察了起来。

乌鲁瓦希是颗名副其实的沙漠行星，原本就没什么产业可言。而在旧同盟覆灭后，由于其地理位置，它就又成了费沙和海尼森之间的战略要地。因而在这里人工填充了一小块足以让人类居住的绿洲之后，现在驻扎在此的，就全是海尼森新总督府的将兵。

所以现在都已经这么晚了，守卫陛下安全的兵力也该早已各就各位，难道现在还有什么事情，是需要立刻调兵的吗？

“抱歉，埃里希，我要去处理点急事，恐怕不能再聊了。”

虽然一直不愿意往那个他之前不认为会发生的场景里想，但鲁兹还是立刻道歉并挂断了通讯。之后他很快敲响了隔壁缪拉的房门，而缪拉竟也在五秒内就开了门。鲁兹看他手上也拿着一个通讯器，心想果然也正是因此，缪拉也才能有如此快的反应。

“缪拉提督，请看看窗外，我觉得好像有些不太对——”

*

从连同缪拉一起将凯撒从迎宾馆中请离，到他们一行人坐进地面车里，一边疾驰一边与后方的追击部队飞车枪战，其实也才只过了十几分钟而已。

“前方就是人工湖的湖岸了，但那里树木密集，地面车开不进去。”鲁兹坐在副驾驶座上，一手拿枪，一手拿着联系伯伦希尔的通讯器。

光束枪打在车身上滋滋作响，在联系上伯伦希尔的舰长并知道它即将在人工湖处降落之后，他们终于通过临时换路暂且甩脱了追兵。可原本跟在地面车后方的凯撒亲卫队，居然也连同追兵一起，不知道什么时候就失去了踪影。

鲁兹、缪拉、艾密尔、奇斯里，此时能保护莱因哈特的，就只剩下这车上四人。而不知究竟是有人故意纵火、还是交战中无意间飞来的流弹所致，湖岸边的树林被整片点燃。于是原本不到十分钟就能跑完的路，现在竟变成了浓烟环绕的绝境。

“那也没办法了，直接跑过去！”

初秋时的森林枯叶凋落，本就极为易燃，现下火势一起，不得不抛弃了地面车的几人顿时觉得炽热难抑——更别提四面八方熊熊的火光在漆黑的夜里分外刺眼，以至于除却极擅射击的鲁兹，剩下的人就连远处突然袭来的光束枪的源头也无法分清。

“你没事吧，缪拉？！”

在又一场遭遇战后，缪拉终于不得不用手帕缠住了他还正流血的手腕。于起火的树林里走了才不到五分钟，遇上的敌人就已不下十人。如果只是这样那倒也还好，更令人焦虑的其实是前进方向的改变——每当前方的大树被烧得直直倒下拦住了路，他们就不得不在火场里继续寻找一个新的绕道地。

而这么一来，他们就往往又会迎面撞上新的敌人。

烈火，高温，能用以呼吸的氧气本就不足，还要打起精神保持警惕。再次将将躲过头顶上一边燃烧一边轰然倒地的枯木，迎面而来的火星和灰尘就让所有人都或多或少地感到了有些眩晕，鲁兹甚至看到年龄最小的侍卫兵艾密尔通红着脸颊，显得有些难以呼吸。

直到几分钟后误打误撞与他们汇合的流肯少校带来了修特莱中将就在前方等着他们的消息，而在之后的又一场遭遇战里，原本是前来追击他们的麦恩荷夫下士反杀了自己贪婪的同僚，又告知了他们一条从这里通往湖面的捷径。

“大神奥丁啊，我终于看到伯伦希尔白色的涂装了！”

又走了一分钟后，艾密尔兴奋地低声喊了一句。

大概是已从火势最烈的地方穿过，就连浓烟带来的视野阻碍也有所减轻，此时发现已然能看到伯伦希尔那优美的弧线，不管是鲁兹还是缪拉都稍稍松了口气。然而就在这时，一束光直直地穿透了刚刚被御前晋升的麦恩荷夫上士的脸颊，而就在那个偷袭者想要进行第二次补射的时候，鲁兹手里的光束枪就也以相同的方式进行了回击。

男人的尸体倒在地上，血液和脑浆溅了一地。

“又来了，这样下去真的不行。”

手上毫不停歇地换上另一个弹匣，鲁兹一边说道，“如果只有这一个人的话还好，但这一路上我们已经遭到了太多次伏击。可见自从伯伦希尔从宇宙港移动到这里之后，敌人就明白了我们的移动路径。”

美丽的虚空女王之所以降落在地，必然是为了迎接它唯一的主人。

而他们这一路上所展开的各种小型枪战，想来也同样会成为在敌军眼中自身位置的指路牌。迄今为止他们都还没被堵住，但只要一处位置再次发生交火，四周所有的部队必定会朝着交火处加速进行合围，如果不想被困在这里，他们就得抢在合围部队完全到位之前全员急速走脱。

或是留下至少一个人作为诱饵，以此迷惑敌方对我方大部队真实位置的判断——

否则他们都会被都留在这里，一个也逃出不去。

“我会留下来阻止他们。缪拉提督，请将陛下安全地护送到伯伦希尔上去。”

鲁兹看了看周围，除了皇帝陛下还能保持风度外，缪拉的手腕还在淌血，奇斯里和流肯也受了轻伤，艾密尔还是个孩子，不该折在乌鲁瓦希这种地方。

“您这是在说什么蠢话啊，鲁兹提督！”缪拉惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“喂喂喂，好歹我也比你年长五岁，应该不至于愚蠢吧？我只是尽到年长的人所应尽的责任而已。”鲁兹做出了一个十分不满的、大概是如果凯撒不在，就要立马敲一敲缪拉头的表情。

“对不起。”砂色头发的年轻提督几乎是下意识就开口道歉，不过他随即就说道，“可护卫陛下也不是您一人的责任，阁下此次随同前来，是要去探望移居海尼森的妹妹的吧？您还有家人在等待，我总不能让您留下。”

“这话说的好像是你就没有家人了一样，缪拉，难道毕典菲尔特那家伙不是也在等你回去吗？”

似乎是怕缪拉继续反驳他导致浪费时间，鲁兹在一句话说完之后，就立刻又补充道，“并且你拿枪的那只手的手腕已经受伤，留你下来又有什么用？”

“可是——”

“没什么可是的，你本来就是此次随行里负责陛下安全的主官，自然要与陛下共同乘上伯伦希尔才行。现在行星轨道上也不知道还有没有更多的敌人，前去击退那些人才是你的责任，难道你是想要现在就将这职责给甩下吗？”

鲁兹说。

“如果你还想帮我做点什么的话，就帮我给瓦列带句话。就说要是我先他一步去了瓦尔哈拉，就让他帮我把积攒下来的工资一半留给我的家人，另一半就存入我一年前设立的那个帮助伤残退役士兵的基金。以及我给奥贝斯坦这个恶人遗千年的混账写的悼词就放在我办公桌的抽屉里，叫他一定要帮我念——就这样，缪拉——别耽搁了，快走吧。”

鲁兹拍了拍缪拉的肩，而缪拉无比艰难才忍住了此时还想对他说点什么的想法。鲁兹前一半的话他还能懂，后一半就一头雾水，但缪拉最终也只是点了点头。或许等到他知道其中缘由的那天，知道这个秘密的人也仅仅只会多出一个而已。

“……鲁兹。”

“是，陛下。”

“朕不希望在你死后，才把你擢升为元帅。所以再怎么迟都没有关系，你一定要赶来！”莱因哈特抓住了鲁兹的手，他是从军队里起家的皇帝，自然也明白若是再这么耽搁下去，就与鲁兹留下的根本目的相违。

“下官原本就打算要活着从陛下的手中接过元帅杖。过去承蒙陛下赐予诸多与陛下共同建国的苦劳，当请陛下无论如何也将今后的安乐与荣华分赐臣下。”鲁兹微笑着说，同时他伸手接过了缪拉、奇斯里、以及流肯的备用能源匣。

“枪无法射击的时候就投降吧！罗严塔尔应该明白何为对待勇者之道。”

莱因哈特最后说的话还在耳边回荡，鲁兹却在众人走后笑着摇了摇头。

‘罗严克拉姆王朝第一个向敌方投降的一级上将’？还是别了，他可不想留下这种耻辱的声名。

“所以这可是一个千载难逢的机会，不管你们是死也好，是活也好，就让你们开开眼界，好好地看着，罗严克拉姆王朝的一级上将是怎样的一个死法。”

从艾密尔发现伯伦希尔的身影，到鲁兹在皇帝离开后又因为拒绝招降而导致了枪战的再次开始，其间也只不过是过了区区两三分钟而已。浓烟四起的森林里人影再次窜动起来，鲁兹在快速蔓延而来的大火之中击中一人，被击中的士兵捂住胸口，就朝着身后的烈火里噗通一声倒去。

“砰——”他再次扣响了扳机。

一个，两个，三个。

精神全然集中的时候，身旁的一切好似也不能再影响到鲁兹手里的准星。透过火焰，穿过烟幕，明明只有一把枪，从里面射出的光束却好像是自己长了眼睛。

“别怕！我们可是有四十多人啊！”

看着那个金发的神枪手一个又一个将自己身周的士兵拖入永恒的烈焰里，围剿他的士兵队长不禁恼羞成怒地大喊了起来。在火场里围剿人本就又热又累，如果不是为了大额赏金，加上对方最多只有四五个人，他才不愿意来干这事。

在看到只有鲁兹一人的时候，他还觉得这钱来得太容易。可两分钟过后，即使现在身边还有四十多人，他的心底竟也凭白生出几分恐惧。

——人类真的能在烈焰里起舞吗？

似乎是感受不到身周愈发滚烫的火浪，金发的神枪手穿梭在熊熊的烈焰里，人体倒地的重响有节奏地传来，而他甚至还有闲心拂去衣服上的灰烬。

“集中攻击！集中攻击！”

巨大的压力终于让前来围剿的士兵队长歇斯底里，靠着听声辨位，鲁兹抬手就又扣了一下扳机。

重物倒地的声响毫不意外地再次传来，可他却不再像之前那样觉得高兴。

——已经三分钟了，为什么还没看到伯伦希尔？

难道是缪拉他们又遇上了别的敌人吗？

在这被烈焰所即将吞噬殆尽的焦土上，燃烧的树枝和枯叶噼啪作响，鲁兹靠在大树后，在火星和热浪里抬头望向天空。

而就在他抬头的那一瞬，深蓝夜幕下，挣脱了重重束缚的伯伦希尔终于得以升空。瓦列在出征地球时曾有幸见过真实的月亮，或许就与现在的伯伦希尔一样明亮皎洁，闪着纯白无瑕的光。

——我也见到了啊，那轮月亮。

陛下安全了，至少在到达行星轨道前都应该不会再出事。心中的大石终于在此刻落地，因此当鲁兹也终于发现有一道光束在这刹那间直直地穿透了他的左胸，并带起了一捧血花时，脑子里出现的第一个念头竟也不是‘自己大概真的无法活着接过元帅杖了’这回事。

‘提督本人定然与其旗舰名有着密不可分的联系。’

这句话到底是谁说的，鲁兹也忘了。只不过如果真是这样，那么能在这熊熊烈焰之中保护着自己，让自己脚踏火焰却未曾感到丝毫疼痛的，必然是那名为沙拉曼达的精灵。

所以在火焰里死去……或许也不坏。

他想。

因为他大概还能自我满足地想象一下，这是拥有那艘旗舰的提督回应他的、迫不及待的热情。

——那么最后也就再无遗憾了。

将最后一个能源匣换上，一道光束过后，又是一声倒地的重响。

或许他唯一可能还剩下的事情……就是还没来得及教埃里希用枪。

在光束枪已经成为了社会主流的年代里，老式的子弹枪除了打猎和决斗外，基本就再也无人问津。但鲁兹一直觉得这是门有用的技术，所以等埃里希再长大些，或许就能跟着他学。

‘如果想要减轻后坐力的话，就可以将左腕垫在拿枪的右手下面。’

他连台词都准备好了。瓦列想必也不会反对，埃里希喜欢吃苹果，所以大概他应该首先在后几年的某次三人出游里装作不经意地提起此事，然后再采用艾齐纳哈在终端里发的奖励式……教育……？

“……不过还真可惜……看来送给瓦列的那盆还未能见到明年的春色……我身上这朵……倒是现在……就已经迫不及待了……”

这次光束直直从他的右脑穿了过去，可直到一段燃着的枯枝落在鲁兹头上，围攻他的士兵们才终于确信，这个在两分钟内连续射杀八人，平均每15秒就能让一名敌人退出战场的神枪手，终于不会再在这滔天的烈火里睁开眼睛。

*

鲁兹战死的消息最终在三天后被证实，简况发回费沙时，瓦列正是首批得到确切消息的人之一。那时他正在办公，而一旁正等着一份急件的副官见他竟迟迟拿不稳笔，便也聪明地立刻出了门。

那天公务最终还是按时办完了，只是回家后，面对儿子期待地问询下次什么时候还能三个人一起出去玩的目光，瓦列发现自己竟也无法告诉埃里希说鲁兹再也不会回来。他近乎是徒劳地开阖了几下嘴唇，却半天也无法说出一个字，最后只得在埃里希没得到答案死活不肯睡觉的时候，哄骗他说鲁兹是到了一个叫瓦尔哈拉的地方去。

“那是一个……很好的地方。”

卧室里开着暖黄色的灯光，侧卧的瓦列用手一下一下地轻拍着怀里埃里希的背脊，“那里有金色的宫殿，好吃的筵席，还有美丽漂亮的女武神。各色鲜花常开不败，四季都像春天一样。”

“那么那里也会有吃不完的苹果吗？就是Corne和我经常一人分一半吃的那种。”

“……是。”

情急之中竟然还能想出如此通俗易懂的解释，瓦列近乎是为他的急智松了口气，可没想到原本快要睡着的埃里希却忽然掉了眼泪。

“那他是不是……是不是不会再回来了?”

瓦列被他儿子的敏锐吓了一跳，可他随即就听埃里希哽咽道，“瓦尔哈拉那么好，我去了也会不想回来的。”

“不是的，怎么会呢？克涅利斯那么喜欢你。”伸出手将孩子抱进怀里，瓦列轻声道，“他只不过是出了一个很长的差，就像是爸爸上次去地球那样——”

“那他什么时候回来？我们可以去看他吗？”

兴许是由于瓦列时常出差，以至于小小的孩子也明白了出差的意思。对于他而言，出差就是错过一次三个人一起出去玩的时间，所以克涅利斯大概会在下下次他们一起出去玩的时候回来……大概就是这样的吧？

“可以……等你长出了白色的胡子就可以。”

*

两个月后，罗严塔尔叛乱事件彻底结束。米达麦亚回到费沙复命，而瓦列则留守海尼森，在驻防的同时经手办理了这次内乱里全部罹难者的葬礼。

“阁下，鲁兹提督的家人来了。”

副官进来报告的时候，瓦列还在收拾他从史基尔尼尔里带过来的东西。

在鲁兹曾交代过缪拉的那个抽屉里，写给奥贝斯坦的悼词赫然在列，但除此以外，里面还有一本老式的实体相集。

瓦列轻轻地翻开它，发现里面是鲁兹父母和妹妹的相片，而之后加进来的妹夫艾尔斯亥玛，脸上居然还有一个明晃晃的、用黑色记号笔画的大叉在上面。

瓦列差点因此失笑，只是那笑容还未浮现，便僵在了唇角。想来这就是鲁兹的家庭合照了。他正准备将其收好，连同鲁兹剩下的遗物一起交还给他的家人，可就在此时，或许是因为实体相集翻久了导致里面的纸质轴心有些老化，一张相片掉了出来。

——那相片定然被拿起来看了许多次了，因为它都被频繁摩挲到有些糊，而右下角甚至有那么一小块地方，就连上面的彩色也都被指印洗去。

但瓦列还是一眼就认出来了那上面是什么。

那是他第一次和鲁兹一起带着埃里希回家探亲，恰好就赶上了家乡庆祝丰收的节日。瓦列穿着夹克帮人拖着一麻袋苹果，埃里希就骑在他脖子上，软乎乎的小手向前伸，似乎是想要去够正在他们两人前面自拍的鲁兹手里的冰淇淋。

“……真抱歉，夫人，让您等了这么久。”

瓦列的副官原以为主官会很快就让人进去，却没想到主官近乎是过了大半个小时，才终于发出了这道命令。

“请节哀。”

在与鲁兹的妹妹交接完所有事情之后，穿着黑裙的女人便立刻起身准备离开，然而在她的手搭上开门按钮的前一秒，只听瓦列忽然道：

“请等一下！夫人！我知道现在对您说这话十分无礼，但我此时仍有一个不情之请——”

“我知道那本相集对您和您的家人来说必定是十分重要的东西，但是可否请您……可否请您将里面有着鲁兹的照片留下一张给我？”

女人没有回头，只是停下了脚步。

“只要一张！……只要一张就行。”

“……瓦列阁下，”穿着黑裙的女人发出一声叹息，“请不要提出这样的请求。”

她说。

在一片无言的沉默里，鲁兹的妹妹转回身来，打开了那本相集。而她没多做任何思考，就直接把相集里最与众不同的那张相片挑了出来，又朝着瓦列推了过去。

“因为您根本无需对我这么多礼——”

她咬了咬唇，又深深地看了一眼自己面前的那张相片——那近乎是与普通家庭里的三人合照全然无二。

“请收下吧。既然您觉得是——”

“……那这就是您的东西。”

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> *校对以及最后搞了上面这个表情包给我 @我想抽山吱翁啊 的基友告诉我说，524=吾爱死，我这里这日子还没过，也就不算错过了！（你的基友对你发出了一连串？？？？？？？？）
> 
> *鲁兹的妹妹最后说的话是因为她见到瓦列开口讨要照片，于是最终认同了瓦列作为鲁兹家新的家人这一身份。
> 
> *「遗像」可以指代的事物不止一个。
> 
> *小瓦列叫鲁兹名字的前一半作为昵称是我突破天际的脑洞，因为Cornelius这个词真的好难一口气读出来。并且鲁兹的名字好像有两种拼读（Kornelias/Cornelius）我就自己选了后面这个。
> 
> *乌鲁瓦希的地形设定和鲁兹两分钟射杀八人是来自于银英小说。
> 
> *瓦列确实是第一个接到从乌鲁瓦希逃出来的皇帝、并在事件彻底结束之后办理了全部罹难者葬礼的人。
> 
> *感谢 @拾祁 授权了我关于【鲁兹某夜抱着入眠的孩子，颤抖着吻他的眼睫】这个绝妙场景的扩写!  
> *本篇中来源于银英小说的原句照抄或仅有微小改动的汇总：
> 
> 1\. 鲁兹对缪拉：“喂喂喂，好歹我也比你年长五岁，应该不至于愚蠢吧？我只是尽到年长的人所应尽的责任。”
> 
> 2\. 鲁兹和莱皇的这段对话：
> 
> “朕不希望在你死后，才把你擢升为元帅。再怎么迟都没有关系，你一定要赶来！”“卑职原本就打算要活着从皇帝的手中接过元帅杖。过去承蒙陛下赐予诸多与陛下共同建国的苦劳，当请陛下无论如何将今后的安乐与荣华分赐臣下。”以及这句，“枪无法射击的时候就投降吧！罗严塔尔应该晓得何为对待勇者之道。”
> 
> 3\. 鲁兹对地球教徒：“这是一个千载难逢的机会，不管你们是死也好，是活也好，就让你们开开眼界，好好地看着，罗严克拉姆王朝的一级上将是怎样的一个死法。”


End file.
